


How He Smells

by cherrylng



Series: Werewolf Guy [3]
Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Guy Berryman found out that Matt Bellamy is one of those special humans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Smells

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Shiver - Coldplay

To the world at large, they are unaware of two British bands that will someday be globally phenomenal. For the world at large right now, they’re just two young British bands that are touring to garner and win more people to their music.  
   
To Guy himself and his bandmates, this is a whole new experience to take. To test out the waters before their first album is even finished and released. To know that in order to succeed, it is hard work and luck that decides on how soon they will get there.  
   
To his sensitive nose, it’s always the new smells around him to get used to. Fortunately, that wouldn’t be too hard for him. Time spent working in a pub had gotten him used to how an establishment that serves alcohol and has lots of people should smell like.  
   
It’s all in the matter to Guy that he must get to know of the band that is willing to let them be their supporting act.  
   
He knows what they look like, but he doesn’t know what they are like.  
   
He wasn’t there when Chris and Jonny went to meet Muse personally beforehand. It was one of those pre-arrangement meetings that didn’t necessarily require his presence to be there. They got their gig to support, and they get to travel to Europe for this as well.  
   
He’s heard a few times from Chris the mutterings of his jealousy at how the trio got to play as a headline band when they’re around the same age as they are, but mostly it was admiration because no matter how they look at it, they’re already cooler and more popular than they are.  
   
His nose easily picks up and deciphers the different scents in the air by the small area that is the backstage.  
   
Some are the familiar scent of his bandmates, mingling with one another in the green room that they share.  
   
Some are those from the roadies and the security, most of them men and a few of them women.  
   
Guy takes another few sniffs and—Well hello, there's another werewolf in the very vicinity.  
   
Since they’re going to be together for this tour, it’s polite to introduce to each other, even to the werewolf that is around backstage.  
   
Excusing himself from Chris, Jonny, Will, and Phil, Guy lets his nose lead the trail. His eyebrows furrowed up in curiosity when that scent from the werewolf leads to the dressing room that Muse are using. Well, not too late to introduce himself.  
   
Dominic is an easy going drummer, and that shows even in both his natural scent and the cologne he wears as much as it does in his charming personality. Even supernatural beings will easily be swayed by his charm alone.  
   
Matthew’s scent is a strange mix to Guy. The first thing that hits him is the heavy scent from a cologne that bothers his nose. It’s pungent, yet his nose is also tingling like there’s something that might smell nice underneath that odour. He couldn’t really pick up his natural scent through the heavy cologne that bothers and confuses his nose. Nonetheless, the introverted frontman is pretty cool under Guy’s books.  
   
And then there’s Christopher. One look and smell at him, and Guy can tell that he’s the werewolf that Guy smelled before from the green room. He sees the larger man’s eyes in a brighter shade of green, baring his teeth out at Guy and showing him his canine fangs when the other two weren’t looking.  
   
While Guy looks outwardly shocked, inwardly he is frowning. He may not have a clue behind why Christopher greeted him like that, considering that it’s quite a rude greeting to werewolves unless they’re asking for a fight, at the same time he knows that there was only one way to greet back the younger bassist, and that was one of the appropriate ways to do so.  
   
Guy’s eyes turn amber and he bares his fanged teeth at the younger werewolf in return before he reverts back to his normal appearance.  
   
All in all, he made a good introduction to Muse.  
 

\-----

   
Each place that they come to perform, there’s always an audience there that looks at them with doubt. They were here for Muse, not some band that they never heard of, yet by the time they finished their set, they may have won new fans in those crowds.  
   
After a few small venues, they stumbled upon something good. There’s a venue that actually offers a single shower room. And every band member is taking advantage of it.  
   
Guy is doing the same too, a towel and a small bag containing his hair and body products. You never know how long you can be on the road to stand the smell of your unwashed friends and how soon will the hot water run out.  
   
He is currently waiting by the door as the shower is in use by somebody. He waits until he hears the water stops running, and out comes Matthew, already dressed up, and his natural scent that assaults Guy’s nostrils.  
   
It’s a mild scent, yet the smell of it is strong enough to have Guy stagger on his feet.  
   
It reminds him of the gardens that he used to help mow to earn some money, the smell of cut grass often reminding him of the summer holidays. There’s also another scent mixed in there, bringing back memories of those holidays at the beach with his family and that one trip with his best friends to film their first music video.  
   
Like cut grass and sea breeze.  
   
Is that what he’d been smelling the whole time while it was covered over by that godawful cologne?  
   
It is then that Guy sees that Matthew is standing right in front of him, then remembering that he is blocking the path that the singer is going to take. They look at each other for those brief seconds, one in shocked stupor and the other in mild confusion, and then Matthew smiles.  
   
“Hey. Water’s still hot,” he says. “Better get in there before someone like Dom takes over and use it up.”  
   
“Y-Yeah, thanks for telling me that,” Guy quickly answers back, taking a step to the side to allow Matthew to go.  
   
“You’re welcome, Guy.”  
   
He walks away after saying that, giving Guy a grin.  
   
There is one word in Guy’s mind that fits what is able to describe this discovery and encounter.  
   
 _Fuck._  
 

\-----

   
If someone were to point out to Guy right now that what he is doing is essentially the signs that he is a creepy stalker to Matthew Bellamy, they wouldn’t be far from wrong.  
   
Ever since he found out Matthew’s real scent and what he actually is, it seems as though the beast side of him is disrupting his human side.  
   
Matthew is one of those _‘special’_ humans.  
   
He has met several humans like Matthew before, having a unique genetic trait in their DNA that makes them able to procreate with other magical beings. There are different ways that magical beings can identify such humans. For werewolves, it is by their sensitive noses.  
   
Guy has met such humans throughout his life. From the town he was born from, to his time at school and college and University, and to his life in London.  
   
They all smelled nice to him, and he has dated a couple of them before. Yet after smelling Matt’s true scent, those people now paled in comparison to him. They all didn’t smell just as right and perfect as Matthew.  
   
And now he is like an addict, unable to do anything until he at least got a whiff of that scent. When they were performing in some venue in some city in France called Lille or something and his nerves started to act up before the show starts, Matthew came by to tell them good luck and his scent acted like smelling salts to Guy, calming him down to ensure a successful show.  
   
His scent is not the only thing that affects Guy. It’s the eyes that seem brighter, the perfect shade of blue. It’s the way he brushes his hair back with his hand to make the blue spikes more prominent. It’s the veins on his thin arms that he drew up attention to using a black marker pen. It’s the way that he enthrals the audience with how he performs.  
   
It’s just everything about Matthew that he never paid any notice to until now that he’s just noticed that Matt is a pretty handsome man in his own right.  
   
And Guy keeps thinking how wrong to have such thoughts and feelings towards Matthew.  
   
He tries. He tried. He is trying. Trying to resist what his body’s instinct is telling him and convince himself that it’ll all just pass. That it’s unfair to have this imposed to Matthew. That Matthew deserves better than someone like him. That maybe once this tour is over, there might be another human or werewolf -or hell, another magical being- that is more compatible to him.  
   
Yet biology is telling him otherwise. That it is stupid and futile to resist no matter how much of a fight he puts up. That if he lets this chance pass, he may never find anyone else like Matthew—  
   
Okay, woah there. Why has his mind gone _that_ far? From an alluring scent down to thinking about how Matthew can be his bondmate. He doesn’t even know if they have anything in common!  
   
 _So why don’t you take the risk and get to know him better?_ His subconscious suggests.  
   
It’s a sound thought. One that makes sense and sounds sane in his head. But he still might run the risk of accidentally slipping up and Matthew might not reciprocate his feelings, or even be interested in blokes at all--  
   
Fuck it, what has he got to lose to get to know Matthew and be able to be friends with one of the nicest smelling humans?  
 

\-----

   
It’s just… really easy to just talk to Matthew, rather than act like a creepy stalker. That act lasted for less than four days before Will pointed it out and he snapped out of that reverie in favour of actually talking to the singer.  
   
What wasn’t easy was trying to control himself from veering from friendly to flirting. He suspects that Matt knows it too, considering that half of the time he is blatantly doing it, but he doesn’t seem to be bothered by it yet.  
   
That, or Matthew is oblivious and Guy’s flirtations actually flew over his head.  
   
The talks did come with fruition, though. If Guy comes away looking like a smiling idiot after having a long chat with Matthew by the hotel bar, he hasn’t regretted it. Depending on the circumstances, they are well on their way to becoming fast friends.  
   
Walking down the hallway of the floor that they’re staying in, Guy sees Christopher up ahead of him walking down. When they got close enough, their shoulder brushed against each other. But that brush wasn’t much of a brush to Guy as it is a hard knock against him.  
   
“What the hell? What is your problem?” Guy glares at Christopher. Christopher had been nothing but a dick to him. Not to say that he won’t fight the guy who has been annoying him ever since the rude greeting at the start of the tour. It might be possible to go toe to toe against the younger bassist.  
   
“My problem is you with Matt,” Christopher growls, jabbing his finger hard at Guy’s chest. “I don’t like what you’re doing and this is my only warning. Don’t you dare approach him. Let alone think about it. He’s _mine_.”  
   
There’s something within Guy that broke at hearing that. He walks away quickly to avoid looking at the younger bassist’s face. No matter how hard he tries to convince himself otherwise, it undeniably sounds like what it is.  
   
Matthew is claimed. His chances to flirt with the singer, let alone be his friend, are slim to impossible.  
   
There is one word in his mind to be able to describe what he feels from what he is told by Christopher.  
   
 _Fuck._  
 

\-----

   
Guy Berryman is sad.  
   
In all his time being obsessive over the singer and fighting against said obsession, he’d never considered that Matthew may have been claimed by his bassist. That that explains why Christopher was so protective of him and so hostile towards Guy.  
   
Matthew may not have been bonded yet, but that doesn't mean he wasn't claimed by his best friend/possible boyfriend. It’s like trying to flirt with someone who is already engaged.  
   
All Guy can do is sulk mentally, stay away from the singer, and trudge on the rest of the tour.  
   
Matthew is the nicest smelling person that he has ever met, but he can never go beyond anything than where he stands currently. All he can do is enjoy the scent and hope that the small world that is the music industry would not be so cruel as to proverbially dangle the carrot on the stick up in the air that many times. One time is bad enough by itself.  
   
Their first tour as a supporting band, and already Guy can list it as one of the worst for him.  
   
At least what doesn’t make this all so bad as he thought so is that in that short time of trying to become a friend to Matthew, he actually got to know part of him to remember him by.  
   
Then one day, when they’re back in London and going to play at the Astoria, a short young woman has come to the venue and backstage. She's like Matt, a special human, only her scent reminds Guy that of cinnamon and hot chocolate, with an underlying musky scent that can only come from being bonded to a werewolf.  
   
A male werewolf. And that male werewolf shares the exact same scent as one Christopher Wolstenholme.  
   
It was hard to believe it for Guy. He didn’t dare to believe it until he saw the woman kissed that bassist passionately and Christopher has a giddy smile on his face as he enveloped the small woman in a hug.  
   
His heart jumps and he feels like he’s soaring with his head up high in the air. It’s silly yet Guy can’t help but be so happy about this discovery. Matthew isn’t Christopher’s bondmate or the likes of it at all!  
   
Suddenly it was as though the string broke from the stick and the carrot landed on his hands.  
   
Guy quickly walks away, leaving the two lovebirds alone. He was still high in cloud nine when a hand lands on his shoulder. When he turns around, he is surprised to see that it was Matthew. He was so giddily happy that his nose didn’t pick up the scent of the person coming behind him.  
   
“There you are,” Matthew grins. “Been looking around for you.”  
   
“You were looking for me?” Guy asks, astonished.  
   
“Well, yeah. And we should find somewhere a bit further away from Chris and Kelly for the moment,” Matthew suggests. Once they found an empty dressing room, Matthew makes an audible sigh of relief. “With Kelly around, she’ll keep Chris nice and distracted. Speaking of which, has Chris been threatening you to stay away from me?”  
   
“Yeah, he did,” Guy answers. He’s not going to lie about that.  
   
Guy watches as Matthew mutters in a low voice, catching words like ‘prick’ and ‘idiot’.  
   
“So that explains why you’ve been staying away from me,” Matthew sighs. “I was already having good vibes from you.”  
   
At Guy’s confusion, Matthew continues.  
   
“It’s one of Chris’ bad habits. He gets very protective around me and Dom as a friend,” he explains. “He did scared away some people that I wanted to get away from before, which I’m thankful for, but sometimes he gets overboard with it and scare away those that I was interested to hang out with.”  
   
“So should I be considered as one of those that you want to hang out with or stay away from?”  
   
Matthew laughs.  
   
“You’re definitely worth the trouble to be around with.”  
   
“What about your friend though?” Guy asks, skeptical.  
   
“He isn’t a good judge for character,” Matthew says, waving his hand dismissively. “Chris may be my best friend, but he’s a little too possessive on me. You’d thought that wouldn’t be on a werewolf, especially when he has Kelly, but I guess I’m wrong on that. Oh, right. I guess you didn’t know that he isn’t human before that.”  
   
Guy feigns surprise. He’s in between surprised and amused that Matt doesn’t know that he’s talking to a werewolf himself the whole time. Considering the circumstances however, maybe it is better that he tells Matthew that the next time at a better timing.  
   
“So we’re still cool after all that has happened, right?” Guy asks.  
   
“Yeah, we’re still cool,” Matthew agrees, reaching his hand out to pat Guy’s shoulder. One short exchange of their mobile phone numbers later, Matthew has to leave the room.  
   
“Right. I gotta go or else Chris suspects that his girlfriend didn’t just come here to see him,” Matthew then smirks at Guy. “But you better keep in contact with me, you understand Guy? Oh, and you’re gonna be at the party after the gig, right?”  
   
“Yeah, I’ll be there Matthew.”  
   
The blue haired singer gives him a smile. “Just call me Matt. Ta.”  
   
When Matthew is gone, that’s when it hits Guy.  
   
Matthew sought him out. He’s shocked that Matthew actually sought him out when he’d been avoiding him to confirm that the tentative friendship that they started out is still intact.  
   
He was damned for thinking and believing Christopher’s words that he couldn't approach Matthew without those thoughts. He will be damned if he isn't taking the chance to cement their friendship further.  
   
This is the best day of Guy’s life! He’s still friends with Matthew!  
   
A very nice smelling friend.  
 

\-----

   
Many years later, at a dinner party held for close friends in a large house, two couples are lounging on sofas outside the back garden, chatting and enjoying the cool night temperatures.  
   
“Oh my god, so there _was_ a reason why you called me up to come to London!” Kelly laughs at Matt and Guy’s recount of _that_ story, nearly slipping the glass of wine off her hand.  
   
“Well, it was partly to make Chris stop being a dick around Coldplay, and stop being a dick to Guy as well,” Matt laughs back.  
   
“I had to look after you,” Chris grumbles, sipping his glass of coke. “You should be thankful. You don’t even know how many times you almost ended up forced onto someone’s bed or a toilet stall.”  
   
“Yeah, I should be. ‘Else I wouldn’t have rebelled and finally met my bondmate here,” Matt smirks, then turns to Guy to look at him with affection.  
   
“And I’m thankful for that,” Guy says with a soft grin as he and Matt share a chaste kiss.  
   
Time has changed them all, with the most obvious of their physical appearance. The worst of puberty is over and finished up on their looks nicely.  
   
Matt is no longer as skinny as he was in his early twenties, having gained some muscle and even some colour on his once pale white skin under the sun over the years. Even before he became better in his looks, Guy still sees him as a handsome man with poetic and creative soul.  
   
A lot has changed for Guy as well. For one, the handsome bassist only got even _more_ handsome. It wouldn’t be far off the truth that he can just stand still and play his bass on stage, and men and women would still fall for him naturally.  
   
Matt is no exception to it either, sometimes looking at Guy and felt like he has a crush, only to be reminded that he is bonded with him. That makes him gleeful.  
   
“At least you two genuinely found love,” Kelly says with an honesty that is impossible to be otherwise.  
   
“And I doubt you could’ve found anyone else to be with, Bells,” Chris agrees, this time smiling. “Now I can’t imagine anyone but Guy to be that someone in your life.”  
  
Matt smirks. “What can I say? A little rebellion got us to where we are.”


End file.
